Complicated
by B. Andrade
Summary: Nota do autor:Eu tenho diversas fics na Floreios e Borrões, mas é a primeira vez que eu me aventuro no mundo a É um tanto complicado eu diria, mas, vale a pena. A história abaixo é sobre um garoto chamado Haykito que perde a mãe bem no começo da história


Capítulo um

Haikyto deixou-se cair na poltrona, sentindo que a visão ia cedendo rapidamente ao cansaço; o rosto caiu sobre as mãos fortes e as lágrimas logo começaram a salpicar por sua roupa, conforme lembrava-se do rosto sorridente de sua mãe... mas agora estava tudo acabado e, infelizmente ela não voltaria... nunca... mais.

Ainda não se acostumara com aquilo e, provavelmente não se acostumaria tão cedo. Mas, agora, estava na hora de arranjar algo para ocupá-lo e _fazer com que ele pensasse em outras coisas, que não fizessem lembrar-se de sua mãe._ Pelo menos fora aquilo que seu pai dissera, embora ele tivesse certeza absoluta que não iria conseguir esquecê-la.

Fora para ela que ele contara seu segredo primeiro; fora nela que ele depositara toda a sua confiança e... amor...

Com uma mão, afastou o cabelo castanho-claro para o lado e ergueu os olhos para a foto pousada na cômoda da sala, onde ele e uma mulher alta e magra riam alegremente para o espectador. Naquela época ainda não imaginava o que aconteceria, portanto, não aproveitava suficientemente sua própria mãe. Sim! Ele era o culpado! O único e principal culpado. Fora por causa dele que a mãe morrera... por que não a protegera? Por que não impedira que ela partisse?

E, agora, seu pai o enfiaria em um internato para ver-se livre dele! Podia até imaginar diversas mulheres com os seios à mostra enquanto seu pai bebe incessantemente, até cair de bêbado.

Estava tão acostumado com aquilo. Diversas vezes ele chegara em casa de porre e sua mãe ajudara-o a se banhar e voltar à consciência; depois, eles brigavam longamente por horas e horas, até ela ralhar com ele e decidir dormir com o filho, irrompendo pelo quarto de Haykito com as maçãs do rosto muito enrubescidas e os olhos inchados de lágrimas.

O garoto abraçava-a e punha-a no colo, afagando levemente seus cabelos dourados enquanto ouvia ela falar que não agüentava mais aquele tipo de vida e que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acabar morrendo... e por que ele não impedira e dissera que era melhor eles saírem logo dali?

Porque ele era um _fraco_! Não tinha forças e nem coragem! E por isso aquilo tudo acontecera...

As lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos e ele não conseguiu estancá-las, deixando que rolassem suavemente por sua face alva, salpicando-a. Era um belo rapaz, cabelos castanhos e escorridos, olhos azuis-brilhantes, corpo forte e mãos grandes. Uma aparência assomada à força e selvageria.

Ergueu o olhar e tentou focá-lo na silhueta alta que irrompera pela porta ao lado, embora a visão estivesse um tanto turva para conseguir distinguir quem era.

- _Haykito... como está?_

- **Pai **- sua voz saiu carregada de ódio e ele pousou as mãos sobre o joelho, trêmulas, segurando-se para não voar em cima daquele homem e descontar toda a sua raiva nele. - O que quer?

- Saber como está, _meu filho_ - respondeu ele, calmamente. -, e alertá-lo que já está na hora... o... carro já está aí fora...

- Você conseguiu o que queria, não foi? - murmurou Haykito, com a voz suave.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Se livrou da mamãe - disse ele. -, e agora de mim...

- Não tem nada a ver - sussurrou seu pai, a voz alteando. -, você sabe que não...

- Eu sei que agora você vai poder trazer o número de amantes que desejar para cá - cortou Haykito, erguendo-se da poltrona e contornando o cômodo até ficar com o rosto próximo ao de seu pai, para perscrutar bem a expressão que viria a seguir. -, depois de ter matado sua esposa.

- Não fale o que não sabe!

- Eu sei muito bem - disse ele, calmamente, os olhos enchendo-se novamente de lágrimas. -, mas agora, o carro está esperando lá fora, não é mesmo? _Hogwarts_. Foi o que disse... um novo colégio. Eu queria ser maior de idade para poder acabar com a sua raça, nem que depois eu tenha que apodrecer em Azkaban, queria ter o gosto de matar você com as minhas próprias mãos!

- Você vai se arrepender de dizer isso - murmurou o outro, encarando-o por um longo tempo e segurando-se para não tomar um filho no colo e protegê-lo de todos os males. -, e um dia... irá me perdoar. - Seus olhos marejaram de lágrimas e ele desviou-os para o lado, secando-os com as mãos finas.

- Não se engane...

Haykito girou nos calcanhares e, então, encaminhou-se para a porta de saída, puxando o malão que estava no hall e segurando-o bem perto de si, como se ele pudesse protegê-lo de alguma coisa. A rua estava dourada, a luz do crepúsculo derramando suavemente por toda a sua extensão e provocando um efeito demasiado belo; porém, ele não estava prestando atenção em nada daquilo e apenas inclinou-se para o carro, jogando-se no banco de trás e deitando-se nele, a cabeça apoiada para cima, admirando o céu opalescente e deixando que as lágrimas deslizassem de vez.

Algum dia... iria se vingar... iria...


End file.
